A system memory management unit (SMMU) (sometimes called a memory management unit) is a hardware unit on a chip that translates virtual addresses from a user process running on a device to a physical memory address. The SMMU employs various logic and memory resources to convert the virtual address to the physical address. The memory resources, for example, can include content-addressable memories (CAMs), lookup tables (LUTs) and cache memories. Employing multiple SMMUs on the chip can increase the chip's speed in translating many virtual addresses to physical addresses.